Una aventura digital
by Jose Grey
Summary: Unos niños en los que reposa el peso y futuro del mundo. El equilibrio siempre es delicado y mantenerlo toda una odisea. La aventura de estos niños por escrito. Discalimer: Ningun personaje de esta historia me pertenece; todos ellos pertenecen a sus creadores, Toei Animation Co.
1. Prefacio

**Prefacio**

Siempre me ha fascinado la saga de digimon, la descubrí un poco más tarde que otros en una de las ocasiones que la repusieron por la televisión y desde el principio, pese a pillarla empezada me encantó. No puedo decir que Digimon Adventure marcase mi infancia, pero sí la adolescencia, por extraño que parezca. Hace poco volví a ver la serie y me planteé una cosa, ¿Como serían las aventuras de esos niños de estar plasmadas por escrito?, de forma que me propuse a hacer el intento de escribirlo tratando de profundizar un poco en los personajes, no se si lo consiga o no, pero deseo hacer el intento.

Tras estas palabras quisiera agregar que ninguno de los personajes del escrito me pertenece, todos ellos pertenecen a Totei animación.


	2. Prologo

**El Prelucio.**

El silencio reinaba en el lugar, nada se escuchaba durante aquella noche salvo el ocasional tráfico en la calle. A esas horas de la noche, pocos eran los coches que pasaban, la ciudad prácticamente dormía al amparo de la oscuridad y la tenue luz de las estrellas. Sus habitantes descansaban aquella noche de verano, para al día siguiente continuar con su rutina al día siguiente: levantarse para ir al trabajo, atender a los niños, ir a la compra... y un sin fin de cosas más a las que los ajetreados adultos debían prestar atención. En esa misma noche de verano, todos los niños dormían, a excepción de un par de ellos, dos hermanos, un chico y una chica. El chico como todas las noches se pasaba con la cena, al punto que tenía que tomar una cantidad extra de agua para evitar atragantarse; la chica, había sido desvelada por las continuas idas y venidas al baño de su hermano.

Ella no le daba importancia, era algo que había sucedido en más de una ocasión, en más de una noche, así que no la molestaba ya que enseguida podía recuperar el sueño perdido; pero aquella noche no fue como las de anteriores ocasiones, algo le llamó la atención en el despacho de su padre, lugar que tanto él como su hermano tenían vetada la entrada pues en este se encontraba el valioso ordenador de su padre, el cual no podían tocar, pues todavía eran demasiado pequeños y podían romperlo. Le pareció extraño que su padre hubiese dejado el ordenador encendido, pese a tener cinco años no era tonta, se fijaba mucho en las cosas y su padre siempre lo dejaba completamente apagado tras usarlo. Sin pensarlo demasiado se acercó, viendo como la pantalla se iba poniendo cada vez más brillante a cada paso que daba, sentía una inexplicable atracción en esos momentos hacia esa pantalla, viendo fascinada como poco a poco se iba abultando cada vez más, tomando la extraña forma de un huevo, un huevo que estaba saliendo del interior del monitor.

\- ¿Que haces, Kari? Sabes que papá no quiere que toquemos el ordenador.

\- El ordenador se ha encendido sólo. Sale un huevo de él.

\- ¿Un huevo?, eso no es posible - Se acercó a donde estaba su hermana, sorprendido al ver como el huevo del que hablaba su hermana salía completamente de dentro del ordenador y caía sobre los brazos de esta - Anda, pues es verdad - Ese hecho le parecía salido de esas películas de ciencia ficción que tanto le gustaban - Deja el huevo y vamos a dormir.

\- No, me lo llevo conmigo, el huevo dormirá conmigo.

\- De acuerdo, pero no hagas ruido.

\- Eres tú el que hace ruido, Tai.

Esos dos niños regresaron a la habitación que ambos compartían; el apartamento que tenían en ese edificio de apartamentos era pequeño, tan sólo tenían dos habitaciones. Arropó a su hermanita que se había acurrucado en la litera de abajo junto al huevo; y luego subió a la litera superior, quedando ambos dormidos pocos minutos después. Fue la última vez que abrieron los ojos aquella noche.

A la mañana siguiente, la madre de los muchachos los despertó temprano, el padre ya se había ido a trabajar y no regresaría hasta muy entrada la tarde. Le indicó a su primogénito que se encargase de que su hermana se tomase el desayuno y los dejó solos para ir a comprar, conociéndola como la conocían seguramente estaría toda la mañana. Se fijó en que su hermana ya estaba sentada en su silla, todavía abrazada al huevo y eso que pensó que había sido todo un sueño.

\- Lo del huevo ese es increíble, verás cuando lo sepan los demás.

Ella le respondió con un silbido y negando con la cabeza, el comentario de su hermano le había molestado, no quería que nadie supiese de ese huevo, no quería que se lo llevasen por ser algo extraño o diferente. Lo abrazó con fuerza, sintiendo como este se movía en su brazos, resbalando de los mismos y yendo a caer al suelo con un ruido sordo. Miro hacia abajo desde su silla, sorprendida de que no se hubiese roto, de hecho estaba rodando por la sala, en varias direcciones, le pareció que era como el coche de juguete que su hermano controlaba con una especie de mando de televisión bastante raro. Se bajó, dejando el desayuno a mirad terminar en la mesa y comenzando a seguir el huevo.

\- Kari, ¿Que haces?

Extrañado por lo que hacía su hermana la siguió hasta la habitación que ambos compartían, nada más entraron vio que el huevo de ponía de pie, aguantando el equilibrio sobre su base más ancha, le causó gracia ver aquello, pues su padre solía decir que era imposible ponerlos de pie. Se quedo desconcertado al verlo rasgarse en aquella postura, por la mitad, como cuando su madre rompía los huevos para hacer un pastel. Del interior de ese huevo salio una especie de bola de pelo negra con ojos amarillos que se quedo mirándolos. A los pocos segundos de haber salido del cascarón, la bola de pelos negra se lanzó sobre el niño, golpenadolo en la cara con tal fuerza que le hizo perder el equilibrio y caer al suelo; luego se escondió bajo las literas.

Ambos niños, guiados por su curiosidad, se acercaron a la litera y se asomaron bajo esta. La niña llevaba su silbato en la boca, el niño unas gafas de aviador al cuello que no se quitaba ni para dormir. El niño cogió sus gafas de aviador, adentrándose un poco mas bajo la litera donde oculta en el fondo la bola de pelos temblaba, sin pensarlo mucho le lanzó las gafas a la bola de pelos, provocando que esta respondiese lanzandole un montón de burbujas a la cara que hicieron que tuviera que apartarse. Su hermana, sin embargo comenzó a tocar el silbato, con suaves pitidos rítmicos que la criatura imitaba acercandoese poco a poco más y más hacia su hermana. Esa criatura le parecía ahora un extraño animal que ahora estaba muy cerca de su hermanita.

Se cruzó de brazos apoyado en la pared, mientras su hermana le daba a ese animal raro las chocolatinas y dulces que eran de los dos, lo sorprendente era que se las comía y parecían gustarle. Estaba fastidiado por eso, pues ahora que le habían dado de comer se quedaría allí con ellos y no habría forma de echarlo; además que no creía que su madre les fuese a permitir que se lo quedasen.

\- Tal vez podamos dejarlo en el sofá, seguro que mamá se piensa que es un cogió nuevo muy feo.

\- No.

\- Pues conmigo no va a dormir

Desde el interior de la habitación escuchó sonar el teléfono, así que salió a atenderlo mientras su hermana abrazaba a esa bola de pelos. Mientras hablaba con su abuela la llamada se cortó, en realidad el teléfono comenzó a haber ruidos muy raros, al igual que el resto de electrodomésticos, era como si se hubiesen vuelto de repente todos locos.

\- Tengo que acordarme de decirle a mama que la abuela nos invita a cenar el domingo - Comentó mientras hablaba regresaba a la habitación, quedándose parado al contemplar que la bola que abrazaba su hermana ahora era de color rosa y se había hecho más grande - ¡Cuidado Kari, esa cosa ha crecido! - Nada más decir eso se escuchó una ventosidad, el no había sido y por como lo miraba su hermana, ella tampoco. La vió levantar a la criatura, bajo la cual había una deposición color marrón claro - ¡Pero si se ha hecho caca!

\- Limpialo, necesita mas comida.

\- No pienso limpiarlo.

\- Tu limpias y yo traigo comida.

\- ¿De donde la piensas sacar?

No le respondió, simplemente salió de la habitación dejándole a él con la tarea de la limpieza y se fue hacía Miko, el gatito al que tanto aprecio su hermana tenia. Le quitó su plato de comida, quedándole a este la mitad y caminó de nuevo hacia donde lo había dejado con ese peluche rosa que estaba vivo que ahora estaba usando sus largas orejas para dar saltos. Le pareció que se alegraba de ver a su hermana con comida entre las manos, abalanzándose sobre esta en cuando la dejó en el suelo y se la acercó un tanto.

La criatura comenzó a comerse la comida como si no hubiese fin, sin darse cuenta que Miko entraba en la habitación para reclamar lo que era suyo, atacando a quien se estaba comiendo su comida. El niño, salió en defensa de la bola rosa, llevándose un zarpazo de dicho gato al igual que se había llevado la bola rosa quien se había escondido tras la niña. La única a la que Miko no había atacado era su dueña que era quien le había quitado la comida en primer lugar.

\- Fuera Miko

La voz de la niña era firme en esos instantes y estaba sosteniendo la puerta mientras el gato llamado Miko abandonaba la estancia arrastrando su cuenco. Luego cerro la puerta fijándose en la criatura rosa y su hermano, escuchando como dicha criatura respondía a un comentario de su hermano.¿Hablaba?, ¿era capaz de entender lo que decían y de responder de forma coherente?. Tan sólo había una forma de saberlo.

\- Hola, ¿Tienes algún nombre?; Yo soy Kari y él es mi hermano Tai.

\- Hola Kari, Hola Hermano Tai. Gracias por protegerme de esa bola de pelos furiosa, Hermano Tai.

Estuvieron hablando durante el resto del día y parte de la tarde, pensando en maneras de mantener oculta a la criatura. El niño, planeo formas de conseguir comida para dársela a la criatura, sabía que la iba a necesitar para al menos darle la cena. Consiguieron ese objetivo, aprovechando un despiste de su madre para guardar parte de la comida que tenían para la cena con el objetivo de dársela al huésped que tenían en la habitación.

Fue pasada la media noche cuando la niña, despierta y algo asustada, pitando continuamente con su silbato y subiendo a la litera de su hermano sin dejar de pitar y sacudirlo hasta despertarlo. No le quiso decir lo que sucedía, tan solo le señaló la litera de abajo, la criatura parecía estar enferma.

\- Ya decía yo que le habíamos dado demasiadas galletas.

De repente, desde el interior de la habitación, comenzaron a escucharse los aparatos de la casa volverse locos nuevamente; al mismo tiempo que la criatura comenzaba a hincharse mucho y a hacerse muy grande, tan grande que rompió la litera. Se había transformado en un dinosaurio naranja con los ojos verdes. Sabía que aquello había causado mucho ruido.

\- Niños, ¿que habéis roto en esta ocasión?

A su madre no le preocupaba que en esos días veraniegos jugasen durante la noche, tan solo se molestaba si rompían algo. Estaba tan sorprendido y desbordado por la situación que, antes de darse cuenta, su hermana le había abierto las puertas del balcón y había trepado a sus espaldas para jugar a los caballitos.

\- Vamos Koromon.

\- Kari espera - Dijo el niño tratando de evitar que su hermana se marchase, sin poder evitar que el dinosaurio saltase al vacío de la calle con su hermana a sus espaldas.

Corrió hacia la ventana, hacia el mismo balcón asomándose aterrado hacia abajo para ver como el dinosaurio y su hermana aterrizaban sin ningun rasguño sobre uno de los coches del aparcamiento para después perderse en la oscuridad de la noche.

\- Espero que no sea el coche de nuestra madre, sino el castigo será muy grande - Murmuró para si mismo mientras se ponía una fina chaqueta adecuada para la temperatura de la noche y salia de la casa a buscar a su hermana, tenía que encontrarla antes que su madre se diese cuenta de todo. Todavía recordaba cuando su madre lo había abofeteado por sacar a su hermana a la calle una de las veces que esta estaba enferma.

Mientras la buscaba, su hermana estaba disfrutando del paseo a caballito del dinosaurio, indicándole como moverse por la ciudad, respetando los semáforos y explicándole lo malo que era el transporte publico y lo mucho que su madre se quejaba de lo lentos que eran los autobuses. Llegaron a unas máquinas expendedoras.

\- Mama dice que hay que usar monedas, pero no tengo ninguna - Al parecer ese comentario basto para que el dinosaurio destrozase las máquinas y sacase las latas.

La niña saltó al suelo para coger una lata de cada cosa que había en el suelo, pero dejo de recogerlas cuando vio que el dinosaurio se marchaba, teniendo que correr un poco para alcanzarlo, lo cual la fatigó un poco pero pudo terminar por subirse de nuevo a su espalda. Notaba la agitación del dinosaurio, quien no paraba de mirar a un lado y a otro, también hacia el cielo, mientras la estaba llevando de nuevo a su casa. A mitad camino un coche conducido por unos niños grandes que iba haciendo eses estuvo a punto de arrollarles, el dinosaurio tuvo que saltar para esquivarlo. Furioso les lanzó una bola de fuego que impacto en una cabina telefónica, destrozándola por completo así como también los bancos y árboles que había en los alrededores.

\- Eso no se hace, Koromon; en ese coche iban personas y has podido hacerles daño.

El dinosaurio se movió de nuevo, sin dejar de mirar al cielo y lanzar de cuando en cuando bolas de fuego al mismo. La niña se aferró al cuello del dinosaurio temiendo caer mientras veía algo asombroso en el cielo: un huevo todavía más grande que el anterior, unas cien veces más grande, había aparecido en el cielo. El cual se abrió saliendo de su interior un pájaro gigante, de colores verde, amarillo y rojo. El pájaro gigante los atacó, haciendo que la niña cayese al suelo mientras en dinosaurio naranja no dejaba de atacarle cubriendo a la niña que estaba segundos antes sobre su espalda. Mientras que el hermano de la niña corría hasta ellos tratando de alcanzarlos y poder proteger a su hermana, no quería que le pasase nada mientras esas bestias peleaban. El puente y muchas de las estructuras de alrededor estaban quedando dañadas con cada golpe que sufrían por parte de los ataques de los monstruos. El dinosaurio naranja estaba protegiendo a ambos niños.

Los ruidos producidos por la pelea habían despertado a mucha gente, asomándose a la ventana muchos de los niños del vecindario, mientras que sus padres pensaban que se trataba simplemente de jóvenes montando escándalo como siempre. Desde los edificios de apartamentos, los distintos niños observaban lo que ocurría abajo; algunos reconociendo a uno de los hermanos dado que eran compañeros de clase en la escuela.

El pájaro gigante disparo una descarga eléctrica hacia los niños, el dinosaurio se interpuso en el trayecto recibiendo el impacto. Los aparatos eléctricos de toda la manzana se volvieron locos por cuarta vez en esas veinticuatro horas, y el dinosaurio creció mucho más grande y fiero.

\- Gracias Koromon - Dijo la niña.

\- Ahora me llamo Greymon

\- Pues muy bien Granduyon, a por ese pajarraco - Le instó el niño emocionado

El dinosaurio se lanzó sin dudarlo contra el pájaro gigante, intercambiando ataques de forma mucho más feroz que antes, causando muchos más destrozos en el lugar de los que tan solo eran testigos unos cuantos niños del vecindario, todos ellos comunicándose unos con otros e intercambiando impresiones sobre lo alucinante que era esa situación. Por unos instantes parecía que iba a ganar la pelea el pájaro gigante, pero las lagrimas, gritos y pitidos con un silbato de un par de niños le dieron fuerzas al dinosaurio. En el mismo instanque que el dinosaurio derrotó al pájaro, ambos desaparecieron, dejando una calle completamente desolada en medio de un incipiente amanecer. Parecía que había ocurrido un potente terremoto en el lugar. Mientras que a lo lejos se escuchaban las sirenas de patrullas, ambulancias y todo lo que pudiese hacer ese tipo de ruido

\- Kari, tenemos que regresar a casa - El niño alzo la voz por encima de los gritos de su hermana que seguía llamando a Koromon para seguir jugando a los caballitos.

Días después de aquello todo parecía volver poco a poco a la normalidad; aunque el niño notaba un poco raros a sus padres, como si estuviesen asustados, entendía que estuviesen disgustados porque la habitación que su hermana y él compartían hubiese quedado destrozada, pero no entendía porque se alarmaban si no había sucedido nada. En esos días sus padres lo dispusieron todo para abandonar aquel barrio y mudarse a uno nuevo. Le entristecía un poco hacerlo porque perdería a muchos amigos pero también haría amigos nuevos.

Esta misma situación se estaba dando en varios hogares del vecindario, muchos se disponían a abandonar el lugar de inmediato; para algunos ese suceso fue la gota que colmaba el vaso y que suponía que el destino los marcase de una forma u otra. Aunque esos niños ya habían quedado marcados por los acontecimientos que en los próximos años enterarían en sus memorias, ni siquiera podían imaginar lo marcados que habían quedado y el peso que el destino les tenía preparado.


	3. Capítulo I: La eterna espera

**La eterna espera.**

Habían vivido una gran batalla, y unos sacrificios habían sido hechos, pero no era completamente suficiente; las cuatro bestias sagradas luchaban encarecidamente de nuevo por derrotar el avance de la oscuridad, en una batalla muy cruenta. Homeostasis era especialmente sensible a esa situación y notaba como la oscuridad en lugar de disminuir aumentaba pese a que esos amos oscuros estaban controlados hasta cierto punto, el equilibrio seguía siendo precario y eso no lo podía permitir pues deseaba la armonía y el equilibrio del mundo. Hacía ya años que esos cinco niños habían derrotado al mal que moraba el mundo digital, pero este había resurgido y los cuatro guardianes, las cuatro bestias sagradas, enseguida habían acudido a enfrentar el nuevo y poderoso mal que moraba el mundo.

Por ello había recurrido a los agentes, unos seres que al igual que Homeostaris eran puros datos pero que estos si que tenían el potencial de manifestarse en forma de sustancia, aunque carecían de ninguna característica. Los agentes eran una creación suya, una manera de poder manifestarse en el mundo y al mismo tiempo hallar la manera, junto a las bestias sagradas, de restablecer el equilibrio en el digimundo. Durante una de esas batallas, un digihuevo había caído a través del mar cuántico, apareciendo en el "mundo real" o mundo de los humanos; se mantuvieron vigilantes a ese hecho mientras se les ocurría como recuperarlo. Para sorpresa suya, el huevo se abrió en ese mundo, algo que tenían prácticamente como impensable así que comenzaron a leer los datos de los niños con los que estaba el digimon recién nacido, lo que vieron a continuación no hizo sino aumentar su creencia en que esos niños eran especiales, pues lograron hacer evolucionar al digimon en tres ocasiones, siendo una de ellas fruto del afán del digimon por protegerlos cuando otro digimón más grande y poderoso había aparecido en la ciudad. Ya sabían que había humanos que podían establecer vínculos con los digimon, pero no comprendían muy buen como funcionaban esos vínculos aunque con los datos de esos niños estaban bastante cerca de hacerlo. Aprovecharon el altercado para analizar los de todos los niños cercanos al lugar, todos los que estaban allí observando, encontrando que un grupo de otros seis niños, compartía características con esos dos. Ello tenía que significar algo. Se centraron en esos momentos no sólo en recabar los datos sino en abrir la puerta para devolver a esos dos digimon a donde pertenecían, quedándose en el mundo real podían alterar mucho más el equilibrio de ambos mundos.

Tras aquellos sucesos empezaron a trabajar seriamente en un sistema de alerta que pudiese restablecer el equilibrio, Homeostasis dejó de encargado responsable a uno de los agentes Genai, quien tenía la tarea de coordinar todos los preparativos y encargarse de dar la información necesaria a los elegidos en cuanto llegase el momento. Desarrollaron unas etiquetas que iban unidas a unos circuitos y se conectaban con unos dispositivos creados por la misma Homeostasis. Eso establecería un contacto personal con cada uno de los niños, amoldándose a las características de estos y respondiendo a ellos. Lo tenían todo bien planeado y así lo desarrollaban en el castillo que había sido su base de operaciones desde que el conflicto comenzó. Trabajaban en el sótano de ese mismo castillo, donde tenían los distintos planes a desarrollar; allí mismo tenían una puerta, con la que podían comunicarse con los distintos mundos existentes, aunque el más cercano era la tierra, el mundo de los humanos. La puerta la podían abrir colocando en una mesa de piedra unas cartas en un orden en concreto.

Un día, cuando estaban con el proyecto casi desarrollado, los amos oscuros se percataron de sus planes y buscaron voicotearlos. Mientras tres de ellos realizaban un ataque muy lejos de allí con la colaboración de algunos aliados; Piedmon dirigía el asalto al castillo, con un ejército compuesto de Guardromons y Mekaronimon, estos últimos estaban pilotados por un Bakemon, de forma que el Mekaronimon era una especie de traje mecánico.

\- ¡Nos atacan! - Exclamó uno de los agentes poco después que se escuchase una explosión.

La explosión había destrozado la puerta de entrada al sótano y de repente todos los agentes se vieron desbordados, sin tener forma de defenderse frente a ese agente invasor; solo uno de ellos pudo salir del lugar, haciéndose con uno de los Mekaronimon y llevándose con él los digihuevos, los dispositivos digitales y los emblemas. Volando por el aire, huía con aquello que suponía la base de su plan, no podía salvar a sus compañeros, pues ahora lo importante era la seguridad de esos digihuevos, pues en ellos crecían los digimon que serían la salvación de este mundo. Se percató que unos cuantos Guardromon lo estaban siguiendo, aceleró en el traje que iba embutido, notando un ligero dolor en la espalda al que prefería no dar importancia en esos momentos; escuchó las indicaciones de Homeostasis, un lugar seguro y lejano al que ir, allí debía llevar a los huevos. Uno de los ataques que le lanzaron los Guardromon que le seguían le impacto en una de las manos, apretó con más fuerza aferrando con seguridad los digihuevos que en esta portaba para no perder ninguno al tiempo que hacia un movimiento brusco para evitar otro de los ataques. Nunca supo que se le cayo uno de los huevos, acompañado de su dispositivo y su emblema, el cual quedo separado del huevo y el dispositivo al caer en la espesura de aquel bosque del continente Server. Tan sólo lo supo Homeostasis, pero era demasiado tarde para corregir aquello y lo importante ahora era preservar los otros digihuevos, que permaneciesen juntos.

Bastante tiempo después, en una isla antaño completamente congelada, ahora en vías de descongelarse, siete digihuevos se habrían saliendo de cada uno de ellos un digimon. Al lado de estos huevos estaban los dispositivos, unos aparatos que no sabían lo que eran pero a los que se sentían muy unidos. Se hicieron amigos entre ellos enseguida, dado que eran los únicos en esa isla que tenían esos aparatos y sentían que estando juntos estaban mejor. De cuando en cuando, cuando podían jugaban con esos dispositivos, lanzándolos al aire y volviéndolos a recoger, una y otra vez. Sus nombres eran Botamon, Punimon, Nyokimon, Pabumon,Pichimon, Yuramon y Poyomon. Entre ellos se cuidaban y apoyaban, también se ayudaban a ocultarse cuando el molesto Kuwagamon hacía aparición. Un día cambiaron de forma, digievolucionaron, y se hicieron un poco más fuertes; ahora podían lanzar los dispositivos mucho más alto, incluso competían entre sí a ver quien lograba lanzarlo más alto, hasta que llegó un día que sus juguetes no regresaron a ellos, sino que se perdieron completamente en el cielo, pero sentían que quienes habían estado esperando estaban cada vez más cerca, pues todos ellos esperaban a alguien.

Mientras ellos se tenían los unos a los otros, una pequeña Snowbotamon no se tenia más que a si mismo y a ese juguete además del pensamiento que le alegraba los días y las noches que alguien iría junto a ella, por ello esperaba con entusiasmo para conocer a ese alguien, cuyo nombre sabía perfectamente, con el entusiasmo de alguien que pronto dejará de estar solo. Se esforzó por crecer rapido, necesitaba serlo para sobrevivir en soledad; poco a poco fue dejando de jugar con ese pequeño juguete de ocho lados, blanco y con botones; en parte porque se preocupaba por obtener su sustento, en parte porque de poco podía distraerle en una espera que ahora comenzaba a hacérsele completamente eterna; sola, a la intemperie y sufriendo por la climatología. Uno de los pocos días que estaba jugando con este, el juguete no regresó, y sintió un poco de pena pues había sido su única compañía durante todo aquel tiempo. Pensaba que así quien estaba esperando vendría, más nunca vino y comenzó a impacientarse, había olvidado ya su nombre, el no repetirlo a diario había tenido ese efecto en su joven mente, eso y la decepción de que nunca viniese. Así que decidió salir a buscarle, tenía fe en que cuando le encontrase lo sabría, por ello comenzó a entrenar hasta que logro pasar de Nyaromoy a Salamon. Así si que podía iniciar su viaje y defenderse en mejores condiciones en ese bosque que le parecía bastante hostil. Tras una última comida a lo que había sido su hogar, su lugar de espera durante años, comenzó a caminar.


	4. Capítulo II: El concilio de la oscuridad

**El concilio de la oscuridad**

Hacía mucho tiempo que habían tomado aquel lugar, estableciéndolo sus dominios. Lo que antes era la base de operaciones de las bestias sagradas, agentes y Homeostasis era ahora cosa suya. Aquel asalto que habían perpetrado había supuesto un duro golpe para los que se oponían a su dominio del digimundo, aún así, la pelea no había terminado todavía pero si que habían logrado mermar el poder de las bestias, era cuestión de tiempo, tal vez meses o algunos años, todo dependía de los pasos que diesen. Eran ocho figuras las que estaban reunidas en la oscuridad del lugar, una de ellas se había establecido como señora del castillo; a cuatro ese castillo no les había interesado cuando bien podían acabar tomando el mundo entero y los otros tres no alcanzaban a tener el poder que tenía quien finalmente se quedó con el castillo, uno de ellos era de un nivel inferior aunque casi igual de astuto; los otros dos, pese a estar a su mismo nivel no le llegaban ni a la suela de las botas en cuanto a poder, además que se la pasaban casi siempre peleando entre ellos por ver quien era el mejor. Esas escenas para el resto eran infantiles y sin ningún provecho, aunque uno de los mas poderosos del lugar, quien tenía aspecto de muñeco de madera lo encontraba divertido, incluso en alguna ocasión los azuzaba.

\- Los tengo, los he encontrado - Irrumpió en la reunión un Bakemon; uno de los principales sirvientes del amo de ese castillo al que habían enviado junto con otros por todo el digimundo para encontrar los objetos de poder creados por los agentes, los digiuevos y los dispositivos sagrados.

\- Ahí solo están los siete emblemas - Dijo el digimon con aspecto de payaso siniestro - ¿Donde está el resto?

\- No pude cogerlo, esos aparatos raros emitían una luz que no me dejaban acercarme.

\- Sin los emblemas esos niños elegidos no podrán hacer nada - Se jactó un mono naranja con gafas de sol - Acabaremos con ellos de un plumazo

\- ¿Donde estaban? - Inquirió el nuevo amo del castillo pasando por alto el comentario del mono

\- En una isla que esta al este de este continente.

\- Puedes retirarte.

\- Gracias, amo Myotismon.

\- Esa es la isla File - Dedujo el digimon con aspecto de payaso - Dado que es imposible dañar esos huevos habrá que pensar en otro plan. Devimon, te establecerás en la isla File; deberás eliminar a los niños elegidos.

\- Dalo por hecho - Asintió con seriedad, dispuesto a cumplir ese cometido y muchos más, no se contentaría sólo con gobernar esa isla y necesitaba elaborar un plan para lograr sus objetivos.

\- ¿Por qué el? es el más débil de todos los que estamos aquí.

\- Mira que eres denso cara mono.

\- Cierra el pico, bombilla con Patas.

\- Cállate tu estrella de Rock barata.

\- ¡Venga, venga! Seguid peleando - Dijo el que parecía un muñeco de madera - Parecéis un viejo matrimonio.

\- Parad los dos. Etemon, Datamon; no quiero oír ni una palabra más fuera de lugar - Los regaño el digimon con aspecto de payaso - Y Puppetmon, no los alientes. Tenemos cosas más importantes en las que pensar.

\- Pero si es muy entretenido, Piedmon.

\- Te ríes a mi costa, chiquillo - Dijo Etemon completamente irritado mirando de mala manera a Puppetmon.

\- Etemon, es evidente que Devimon tan solo es la primera barrera contra los niños. ¿De que sirve mandar a un digimon de tu poder y habilidades contra unos niños que seguro caerán frente a alguien aparentemente menos poderoso? - Dijo el amo del castillo en un frío susurro, sonriendo al decir esas palabras e intercambiando un pequeño guiño con Devimon, en su opinión pese a ser un nivel inferior, Devimon era mucho mejor que Etemon.

\- Esta bien, pero yo seré la segunda - Quiso imponerse Etemon - Yo los machacaré después de que este devilucho lo eche todo a perder.

\- Esta bien, trabajaras con Datamon; vuestra será la región de la costa y el desierto. Myotismon se quedará con los bosques que podrá regentar desde este mismo castillo en el que tan amablemente a permitido alojarnos para nuestra reunión - Manifestó Piedmon - Quizá así, ambos podáis a acabar llevando una relación tan cordial como la de metalseadramon y machinedramon; no comparten forma de actuar pero hacen un buen equipo y se toleran - Les indicó, estaba cansado de las constantes peleas de esos dos, y no le inspiraban mucha confianza; aprovechó el momento para separar los emblemas de las etiquetas, entregando las etiquetas a Devimon y los emblemas a Datamon - Encárgate de esconder esos emblemas donde te plazca, dentro del territorio que tu y Etemon tengáis que vigilar. Serán los perfectos caramelos para los niños. Devimon, esconde las etiquetas donde te plazca.

Myotismon se fijo en el intercambio con atención disimulada, simulando indiferencia por todo aquello. Eran todo medidas de seguridad y trampas para poder acabar con los elegidos sino de una forma, de otra. Lo sopesó unos instantes, pero decidió guardárselo para si mismo, no creía conveniente decir que había un octavo emblema, solo siete habían sido entregados al digimon para esconderlos, el octavo estaba en su poder, lo había encontrado mientras examinaba los bosques semanas atrás pero no había hallado ni rastro del digihuevo, tan solo hacía un par de días un pequeño digimon con un gran potencial que había acogido como sirviente al igual que desde hacía años había hecho con Demidevimon. Una pequeña Salamon a la que todabía tenia mucho que enseñar y que entrenar, hasta obtener su lealtad absoluta. No les diría nada de aquello, se guardaría para si su pequeño secreto, un secreto que le podía ayudar mucho para sus planes particulares.

\- Bien, con todo esto organizado, nosotros cuatro nos encargaremos de dar el golpe de gracia definitivo a las bestias sagradas y el mundo sera nuestro - Aseguró Piedmon - Aunque primero tendréis que quitar de en medio a los elegidos, mientras ellos tengan parte del poder sagrado no podremos sino mantener a las bestias a raya.

\- ¿Y que pasa con el muro de fuego?

\- No hablaremos del muro de fuego ni lo derrumbaremos, Datamon - Aseguró Piedmon.

\- Pero eso es traición, él esta esperando que lo hagamos, le debemos parte de nuestra victoria.

\- Y se deshará de todos nosotros una vez le permitamos atravesarlo; no Datamon, no es algo que vayamos a permitir. Limítate a hacer tu parte.

La reunión concluyo de aquella manera, se habían organizando para gobernar el digimundo y era el momento de mover los engranajes y ponerlo todo en marcha, cada cual en sus territorios. Tenían que apresurarse para establecer su dominio completo en el digimundo antes que nadie intentara adelantarse a ellos y esta vez nadie los detendría. Lo que no habían mencionado en esa reunión ni parecía preocuparles a ninguno de ellos era el agente que había frustrado su plan inicial, la razón era muy simple, había sido el único superviviente y Piedmon había logrado implantarle una semilla que le robaba su fuerza vital. Con ello y con el poder de la oscuridad que expandirían por el mundo evitarían cualquier jugarreta de ese agente.


	5. Capítulo III: El clima está loco

**El Clima está loco.**

El mes de julio estaba finalizando, el curso escolar lo había hecho el mes anterior; cuando les habían comunicado que harían ese viaje de fin de curso. Decir que estaba entusiasmado con esa idea era quedarse corto. Sus padres habían firmado enseguida la autorización, también una para su hermana que le habían pedido su profesor, pese a que esa excursión era únicamente para alumnos de cuarto, quinto y sexto. Su hermana todavía estaba en segundo, pero había mostrado un gran interés cuando lo había anunciado en casa, queriendo ir ella también al campamento con él. Ese día, 31 de julio, el profesor Fujiyama les había comunicado, durante la última reunión informativa, como serían los grupos en los que irían, había establecido que los mezclaría en grupos de ocho, con miembros de diferentes clases y cursos; para que no estuviesen siempre con las mismas personas. Eso en parte le fastidiaba, pero al mismo tiempo se alegraba porque le encantaba hacer amigos. Consultó la lista que habían colgado en el pasillo, de su clase, de quinto año estaban en su grupo Sora y Matt, los conocía a ambos y mientras que Sora le caía bien y se entendía, con Matt no tanto, lo veía demasiado retraído y solitario. De cuarto año estaban una chica bastante presumida llamada Mimi, y un chico llamado Izzi, le parecía que era ese que siempre estaba a parte leyendo o en la sala de ordenadores; era un poco extraño la verdad. De sexto año estaba únicamente Joe, un chico que siempre estaba diciendo a los más pequeños lo que tenían que hacer, era un poco agobiante. Que sólo hubiese un chico de sexto año en su grupo le pareció un poco extraño, sabía que su hermana Kari, de segundo año, estaba en el mismo como excepción; pero se esperaba que hubiese dos se sexto año. Al fijarse el el último nombre de la lista vio que había otro estudiante de segundo año, un tal Takeru, no le sonaba, su hermana no lo había mencionado nunca, ¿Seria alguien nuevo?.

\- Tai - Lo llamó un amigo, Akira - Vamos a jugar un partido, ¿te apuntas?

\- Vale

Era consciente que tenía que preparar las cosas para el campamento, pues partían al día siguiente. La fecha la tenía señalada en el calendario desde que comunicaron lo del campamento, el uno de agosto de 1999, sólo señalaba en el calendario las fechas especiales, como los partidos de fútbol o los cumpleaños de sus mejores amigos. Tenía el equipaje a mitad hacer, pero no le preocupaba mucho, disponía de toda la tarde para hacerlo y ahora quería disfrutar completamente de ese partido de fútbol. Resultó ser uno de los partidos de fútbol más entretenidos que había jugado, y eso que no se trataba de un partido de competición, quizá por el hecho de la agradable temperatura que hacía sin nada del calor habitual, al menos en ese día; ese verano estaba siendo muy inconstante en cuanto a temperaturas y esas cosas, tanto era así que su padre decía que el tiempo estaba loco. Eso no le preocupaba nunca, eran temas que no eran de su interés. Prolongaron el partido todo lo que les pareció, prácticamente hasta mitad tarde, hubiesen seguido si la mayoría no se hubiesen marchado a sus casas porque sus padres habían venido a buscarlos. Se le había hecho más tarde de lo que pensaba, cogió su bicicleta y comenzó a pedalear en dirección a su casa, todo lo rápido que podía; acababa de recordar que tenía cosas que comprar y que se era mejor hacerlo antes que se hiciera de noche.

En otro punto de la ciudad, un chico rubio de unos once años abría la puerta del apartamento en que vivía con su padre. Tenía el equipaje completamente preparado y a quien había estado esperando en esa casa que era un poco desastre acababa de llegar. Su hermano pequeño, al que había traído su madre y que iría con él al campamento. Le sorprendía el entusiasmo y alegría natural de su hermano pequeño, no comprendía demasiado aquello y no sabía muy bien como tratarlo. Había conseguido que le permitiesen ir al campamento prometiendo que cuidaría de él y así lo pensaba hacer; su hermano era a lo que le tenía más aprecio, aunque a veces le costase reconocerlo. Apenas había estado atento en la reunión pensando en su hermano y en qué le prepararía como sorpresa especial, su padre iba a tardar en llegar a casa, curiosamente siempre que TK iba a su casa su padre tardaba mucho en venir, empezaba a sospechar que era para no ver a su madre. Se alegraba de ver lo saludable que parecía estar su hermano. Con el equipaje ya preparado y la mochila llena de todo tipo de dulces y comidas no perecederas; contuvo una mueca, muchas veces había sentido cierta envidia al ver lo bien cuidado que estaba su hermano, pero él no tenía la culpa.

Así pasaba con varios de los niños que iban a ese campamento, ultimando todos los detalles para el viaje que emprenderían al día siguiente. Pasando esos instantes con sus familias, todos y cada uno de ellos, cada cual a su manera particular; algunos mostrándose más agradables que otros con sus familiares, otros de forma un poco más brusca. Todos, en su mayoría, se conocían entre sí, pese a ser de distintos cursos, aunque no se habían tratado demasiado. Pero todos ellos estaban dispuestos a pasarlo bien.

A la mañana siguiente todos ellos se dirigieron al colegio, con su equipaje; dejándolo en el montón que un par de profesores estaban metiendo en los maleteros de los tres autobuses que los llevarían a todos. El profesor Fujiyama, había insistido que para que la convivencia fuese mejor durante el campamento compartiesen de primer momento autobús los que tendrían que compartir tienda en el campamento. Sus intenciones parecían buenas, de hecho para controlar que todos fuesen como debían iba de autobús en autobús pasando lista, asegurándose al mismo tiempo que no faltaba nadie. Tai se adelantó cuando fue llamado junto con su hermana, pero se adelantó el solo.

\- ¿Y tu hermana, Tai? - Le preguntó el profesor Fujiyama.

\- Esta enferma, ayer se encontraba un poco mal y hoy a amanecido con algo de fiebre, sólo unas décimas; estuvo con gripe la semana pasada y nuestros padres temen que tenga una recaída.

\- Entiendo, es una pena que se pierda el campamento.

\- Si estaba muy ilusionada.

\- Pasa y sientate junto a Izzi Izumi de cuarto año - Le indicó el profesor; era uno de los niños que había mencionado antes junto a Mimi tachicawa. Mientras subía al autobús logró escuchar los dos siguientes que nombraba - Matt Isida y Takeru Takaishi - ¿Por qué los llamaba de dos en dos?, ¿acaso el profesor tenía mucho más interés en ponerse en marcha que ellos mismos?

Cuando todos estuvieron en el autobús las puertas se cerraron; iba a ser un trayecto largo como de unas tres horas y Tai estaba cansado por todo lo que había tenido que madrugar, pero la emoción lo compensaba todo. En un par de ocasiones había intentado entablar conversación con el tal Izzi, sin conseguir lograrlo demasiado, el chico estaba demasiado ocupado con su ordenador portátil. Se giró para hablar con Matt, pero este estaba más pendiente del niño pequeño que estaba sentado a su lado; miro hacia donde estaba Sora, sentada con cara de aburrimiento al lado de una niña vestida completamente de color rosa, intercambio una mueca con su amiga, pensando en que ambos estaban aburriéndose bastante. Al fondo del autobús el tipo de sexto año llamado Joe Kido, les daba a todos la brasa con que bajasen el volumen que estaba estudiando para un examen muy importante, ¿Quien estudiaba estando de vacaciones?, desde ese si que era más aburrido que el del portátil. Sin muchas posibilidades con las que entretenerse durante el trayecto, se puso a mirar por la ventana, quedándose completamente dormido.

La ciudad dio lugar poco a poco a paisajes montañosos conforme se iban alejando; se encontraba un poco fastidiada; primero su madre, diciéndole que el corro que llevaba no era muy femenino, pero era su gorro preferido y no pensaba dejar que le dijesen que podía o no llevar. Le fastidiaba que su madre quisiera que se comportase de otra manera y que dejase de jugar a los deportes que le gustaban, le agobiaba que simplemente no la dejase ser. Pasó todo el trayecto cruzada de brazos y mirando por la ventanilla, escuchando la incesante chachara de la chica que tenía al lado, Mimi, por como hablaba de la ropa y los maquillajes habría podido llegar a pensar que en lugar de cerebro tenía un tocador. Reconocía que era un pensamiento un poco cruel, pero esa chica estaba poniendo al límite su paciencia, ¿no había otra cosa de la que pudiese hablar?

\- ¿Y como es que se te ocurrió venir al campamento con ese vestido rosa? - Preguntó en un intento de seguirle la corriente un poco pero usando un tono un poco brusco.

\- Pues porque conjunta con mi sombrero, y porque soy una señorita, y porque es el mejor de mis vestidos, y porque me gusta el rosa y...

No supo cuando paró de enumerar las razones, desconectó mucho volviendo la cabeza hacia la ventana del autobús y disfrutando con el paisaje, preguntando ¿dónde estaría su padre en esos momentos? y, ¿a que lugar lo habrían llevado sus investigaciones como historiador de la universidad?. Por fortuna, cuando llevaban ya un buen trecho de trayecto, decidieron poner una película en la tele del autobús, no era una que hubiese visto pero parecía bastante interesante, al menos servía un poco como distracción todo eso de naves espaciales y espadas de color azul y rojo. Aunque no podía comprender la mayoría de los diálogos entendió lo suficiente como para proponerse verla con tranquilidad en casa, le pesase a quien le pesase. Con esa distracción pudo evitar quedar con Tai, era una lástima que se hubiese dormido, seguro que la película era también de su agrado. Con la película el trayecto se hizo más llevadero, al punto que ni se había enterado cuando llegaron. Mientras todos bajaban del autobús ella se acercó a Tai, moviendolo suavemente hasta despertarlo.

\- Vamos que tenemos que coger la mejor de las cabañas.

\- Si vamos.

\- No sabes que pedazo película te has perdido.

\- Normal que se la pierda - Intervino Matt que estaba bajando de la rejilla el equipaje del niño que había estado con él todo el trayecto - Se ha quedado dormido, como hace en clase.

\- Matt, no te metas conmigo.

\- ¡Eh vosotros! - Les gritó el profesor Fijiyama - Dejad de holgazanear y poneros a organizar vuestra cabaña; a menos que queráis quedaros sin tiempo para jugar.

\- Ya vamos, profesor.

Encargarse de ese asunto fue fácil, tan sólo tuvieron que encargarse de llevar su equipaje a la cabaña que les habían asignado y dejar las cosas sobre el colchón, la mayoría de ellos llevaba saco de dormir, y al más mayor de cada grupo le habían dado una bolsa con provisiones. Se suponía que en media hora comenzarían con la actividad de supervivencia o algo por el estilo, o que la comida debía durarle los tres días que duraba el campamento, la verdad que estando tan distraídos como estaban ninguno había prestado mucha atención a eso. Salieron de la cabaña con una sonrisa, al menos la mayoría de ellos; Izzi se quedó en el umbral con su ordenador portátil. Tenían la mejor cabaña de todas, en lo alto de una escalinata de piedra por la que estaba subiendo Joe con la bolsa con la comida; esa cabaña parecía una especie de antiguo templo. Tai se subió a uno de los árboles, estirándose a tomar el sol en una de las ramas; mientras el resto exploraban el bosque que tenían por los alrededores sin alejarse de la cabaña.

Ninguno de ellos se lo esperaba, pues hasta el momento estaba haciendo buen tiempo, ni siquiera los adultos lo comprendían, pues de la nada, de un día completamente despejado comenzaron a caer copos de nieve, para a los pocos segundos formarse quedar todo el cielo negro y formarse una verdadera ventisca, con nieve cayendo sin parar y con fuerza. Niños y adultos corrían a refugiarse, muchos de ellos pensaban que era absurdo que se pusiera a nevar, pues estaban en Agosto.

\- Vamos Izzi - Le dijo Sora al chico del portátil - Hay que entrar.

\- Quiero saber porque esta pasando esto, no estaba previsto que por esta zona apareciese un frente de bajas presiones; además cuando nieva lo suele hacer a mayor altitud

Izzi se había quedado embobado al ver los primeros copos, con el ceño fruncido y observando extrañado y al mismo tiempo como queriendo dilucidar el por qué la climatología se estaba comportando de aquella manera; se había quedado parado mientras entraban en la cabaña Joe, Mimi y Sora. El se había limitado a cerrar su portatil y obserbar el fenómeno que cada vez era más intenso. Mientras tanto Tai, que había bajado del árbol de un salto, se dirigía rápidamente hacia la cabaña, superando a Matt que iba a la carrera arrastrando al niño pequeño que había asignado a su grupo, a TK, que era como Matt lo había llamado. Cuando Tai llegó a la puerta, se quedó en el umbral de la misma para que pudiesen pasar los dos rubios rezagados.

\- Gracias - Dijo Matt secamente.

Tai miró por unos instantes a Izzi, dándose cuenta que lo que parecía un pequeño huracán de nieve iba hacia donde estaban ellos. Sin pensarlo dos veces, lo sujeto bien y tiró de el hacia la cabaña, consideraba que aunque fuese alguien poco ameno no era como para dejarlo salir volando. Ya todos dentro de la cabaña, suspiró.

\- Y pensar que se trataba de un campamento de verano.


End file.
